


Trunks x Broly

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Dragon Ball, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Summary: Here are some one shots that I couldn’t think of titles for.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Brolly, Trunks Briefs/Brolly
Kudos: 14





	Trunks x Broly

Trunks knew this was bound to happen eventually. The moment he heard that there was a small group of three time patrollers going around Conton City borderline harassing other patrollers simply because they decided to have a villain as their mentors, he knew a physical fight was bond to break out. He was just praying that he could make it from the Time Nest to the Mushroom Desert before things got too out of hand. He didn’t because once he was close enough to get a good look at the area it was obvious that a considerable amount of damage had been done.   
“Shit!” Trunks exclaimed when he saw that it was one of Perfect Cells students who was involved in the fight and that Cell had decided to join in with at least three Cell Jr.s in the fay as well “shit, shit, shit!” He just kept chanting that until he landed “all of you need to stop this right now!”  
Despite the fact that everyone obviously heard him and knew he was there the fighting continued with only Cells students looking relieved to see him, appearing to have not been involved with the fight as they were standing off to the side holding one of the Cell Jrs. This wasn’t really much of a surprise to Trunks since Cell was well Cell and he knew that the group of patrollers that were probably responsible for this harbored animosity towards him for being married to a monster.   
“Really now?” Cell chuckled, kicking the shortest member of the group into the side mountain “is that all you got?”   
“You bastard” the only female of the group growled, firing several ki blasts at Cell that he was very easily able to deflect them as well as throw the patroller when she charged him  
Whether it was intentional or not all of these attacks were headed in Trunks direction and though he was able to dodge almost all of the blasts, one managed to hit him in his side and it distracted him just enough for the patroller to be thrown into him almost immediately after, taking him down to the ground with the patroller laying on top of him. Suddenly they all felt an un-Godly surge of power that was powerful enough to radiate throughout the entire city. All who were involved in the fight knew what the source of this power was and they felt ice shoot through their veins, the Cell Jr’s running to hide behind their father as Cell moved to guard his student, which Trunks had to give him some credit for since he seemed to care for his student to a certain degree. Everyone knew what was going to happen next but it still didn’t give them enough time to move out of the way of the enormous green ki blast that was heading their way. Once the dust settled and everyone was able to regain their bearings they all looked up to see the massive figure of Broly looming over them, looking ready to murder every single one of them.   
“Broly stop!” Trunks said, quickly moving between his husband and the others   
Trunks' sudden presence seemed to be enough to snap Broly out of his murderess rage just enough for him to be able to regain some control over his rage, but it was obvious he still wanted to rip everyone around them to shreds. Just by glancing at Cell Trunks could tell that he wanted to say something snarky, he wanted to mock Trunks about being a damsel in distress, about how the poor princess needed his husband to swoop in and save him, but he knew that that would only agitate the legendary more and he was one of the few people Cell knew for sure he couldn’t win against.  
“Just calm down, honey” Trunks said gently, resting his hands on his husbands forearms “everything’s ok”   
This was enough to get Broly to visibly relax, and at least slip out of his legendary from down to his super saiyan, as the two floated down to the ground but it didn’t last long as the leader of the agressing patrollers mumbled something that the Legendary was obviously able to hear, his attention immediately being pulled away from his wife; his murderous glare returning and focused on the group.  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” Trunks gently cupped his husband's face in his hands making him look back at him softly saiyang “it’s ok. I’m ok”  
By this time a considerable sized group had gathered around them, consisting mainly of other time patrollers along with the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai; hell they’d even managed to draw out Turles and Lord Slug.  
“What is going on here?” Elder Kai asked   
“Kaleaf, what happened here?” Chronoa asked Cells student  
“Well” Kaleaf started, setting down the Cell Jr they’d been holding “I came here to train with Cell and these guys started harassing us and it just devolved from there”   
“And Broly is here because?” Chronoa asked looking a bit afraid of what the answer might be   
“I got caught in the middle of the fight” Trunks said feeling his husband start to tens up again  
Wrapping both his arms around one of Brolys, gently rubbed his bicep in an attempt to help calm him down again “and he must’ve seen what happened”   
“Alright” Chronoa said looking at the group of patrollers that had started this “I’ll handle this from here. You take Broly home and calm him down”  
“Right” Trunks said lowering his hold so he was holding his husbands hand “come on”   
Reluctantly Broly did as his wife had asked of him and they flew off for the Capsule Corp Transfer bot, Broly sticking as close to Trunks as he possibly could without being in the way, his sheer presence alone forcing anyone who happened to be flying near them scattering out of their path, hell there were even some people on the ground who didn’t want to be beneath them, but it didn’t stop his father or Piccolo from watching them closely as the two flew past them. Activating the transfer bot, Trunks typed a code into its keypad so the bot would send them to a section of Capsule Corps that was inaccessible to the other time patrollers. Getting Broly home worked so much quicker than Trunks could’ve anticipated, the waves of pure rage that had been radiating off his husband having stopped though he was still holding his super saiyan form; as he scanned the room for any signs of potential danger. Once he was certain that their home was safe Broly scooped up Trunks and threw the half-saiyan over his shoulder.  
“Hey!” Trunks laughed, hitting his husband in the shoulder blade “put me down”   
Broly's response was an amused grunt as he stared walking down the hall towards their room.   
“Hi, honey” Bulma said stepping out of the lab to greet them, having been drawn out by the larger saiyans footsteps, not thinking much about how Broly was carrying her child “how were your days”  
“Well you know” Trunks said, Broly having moved so that mother and son could more easily speak to each other “a fight broke out and I got caught in the middle of it and I had to get Broly home otherwise he would’ve killed somebody”  
“But you’ve gotten caught in the middle of fights before haven’t you?”  
“Yeah, but Cell wasn’t involved in those” Trunks said getting a soft ‘ah’ from his mother   
“Well” Bulma said walking past the two “I’ll come and get you when dinners ready then”   
“Thanks mom” Trunks said as Broly started for their room again   
Once they got there Broly tossed Trunks onto the bed and would’ve jumped on after him, but the last time he did that he broke the bed frame and they had to move the mattress to the floor until it was fixed.   
So as carefully as he could Broly crawled onto the bed getting settled in, his back resting against the headboard legs criss-crossed in-front of him, before pulling Trunks into his lap, wrapping his arms around the others waist and burying his nose into the lavender hair before him. Chuckling a bit Trunks relaxed back into his husband's embrace.  
“You wanna watch a movie?” Trunks asked, grabbing the remote to his T.V.  
“Sure” Broly murmured lowly into Trunks hair   
“Any preferences?” Trunks asked turning on the TV  
“No” Broly said finally changing back into his base form


End file.
